Chrysalis's Surprise!
by Kegan and Adrian Abendroth
Summary: When Chrysalis's fanfiction character some how becomes reality she has to make some life changing choices, Join us as we travel through the eyes of the teenage changeling Queen (HUMANIZED OCxChrysalis, action adventure romance)
1. Chapter 1

Chrysalis's surprise. "As the sky's darkened a ball of flame split the clouds showering embers upon the townsfolk as it smashed into the earth just outside the city, chaos erupted as the citizens ran in fear and terror of the coming storm...As darkness enveloped the city only time would tell when the light returns..." And finished! I thought as I clicked the save and upload button of my fanfiction I had been writing. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Chrysalis, I'm a princess in the changeling kingdoms and my mother is the Empress, I'm turning sixteen this week and I'm pretty excited, my favorite color is green, more specifically Emerald, I'm about five foot ten and growing, I prefer to keep my hair down because I like to let my flowing castle-ton green locks flow in the wind, But my mother makes me put it in a pony tail because she says it looks more regal, what ever that means...Either way I feel like she's really control-live on what I get to wear. Anyway, that's enough about me, let's talk about my room! My room is a master bedroom about fifteen feet by fifteen, my walls are smoky black and adorned with posters of my favorite games, War-frame, Equestria lands 2, Call of Duty: Prance. Just to name a few, My absolute favorite though World of Equestria, It's an MMORPG where you can fight giant monsters and do quests and all sorts of things! I especially like pvp combat it lets me smash people without getting attacked by guards.. Sorry I'm getting a little side tracked...All of my walls have something on them, On one side I have several shelves of books, games, And plushies! On another wall I have my dresser it's about ten feet long and two feet tall with lots of drawers for me to store my clothes, a full body mirror sits on top of it, my jewelry box next to it, more shelves hold my other things like casual wear and what not. My bed is a queen size big enough to fit two but it's what I wanted, My flat screen tv sits mounted to the wall across from my bed, my G-box and LD4 are hooked up to it for my gaming aside from my computer that sits on my desk, where I play a few other games, but today is my favorite day, my friends are coming to share stories and talk about The new humi-con that's coming up. You see we Humi's, Are people who write stories and what not about these things we call humans, they're like us, Bi-pedal hairless aside for our heads they have fingers and toes, they're basically us but without the little features that make us all unique, Magic, Wings, Changelings we have our rough spots on our carapace and our holes. While others have wings and can use magic. I write a fanfiction about a guy named Koda, He's my OC, Original character for you noobs out there, he's a human with black hair and purple eyes, He's got kind of a feminine figure so people make fun of him for being a "Pretty boy" but what's cool about him is he's got wings! like a Pegasus, they're big and strong, While hers strong and built under his clothes he still looks feminine his hips are girl like and his face and body are more of a female figure but he's a boy and he's well... Packing it. But what I love most is he's very pale in skin but it's contrast to his jet black feathered wings, His wings match my skin , her black, so I really like my character, So far I'm on chapter seven of my story and it's getting a lot of views so I'm pretty happy! But anyway all this introducing myself has left me kinda tired. so I think I'll take a little nap... It took a few minutes but after a bit I let darkness envelope me and I drifted off to dream land.. Authors note: Hey guys, it's me Kegan, I know I haven't been very active in a while but I wanted to start up again, this is my new story and as you can probably tell its humanized about Chrysalis, But next chapter things will get a lot better when some things change her life for good so yeah! Stick around! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chrysalis's surprise Chapter two : My dream come true. I woke up with a start as the loud beeping of my alarm went off, I must have slept all night, I waved my hand the machine being covered in a green glow before silencing. I got up and let out a yawn as I stretched, I walked to my closet and picked out an outfit something simple, a black tank top with my emerald green jacket and a pair of black jeans, I put my hair in a pony tail before brushing my teeth, When I was finished with all of that I walked downstairs to the dinning room, My mother was there eating pancakes smothered in love-sauce, But I settled for an orb instead. I grabbed one of the glossy pink orbs the fluid inside swirling like a whirlpool inside, I popped my fangs into the hard shell and drained the fluid inside before swallowing the slimy shell whole. There's something neat about us changelings, we don't just have aspects of an Insect, we've got aspects of reptiles, Like slick scales an unhingable jaw like a snake so we can swallow prey whole, And do other things...(Wink wink, nudge nudge.) after I enjoyed my meal I grabbed another orb and headed for the door picking up my back-pack before leaving for the bus stop. It didn't take too long to get there as it's only about ten minutes from my house so it's a short walk, I arrived and waved as my friends caught sight of me, I quickly rushed over to the my sneakers smacking the ground as I ran. "Hey guys!" I said as I met up with them. "Ah hello my friend, you such a sight truly a gem!" One of my best friends Zecora, a Zebra from the plains always spoke in a rhyme but I liked it.(also shut up I'm bad at rhyming) I've always found it calming in a way. "Excited for Humicon?" My best friend Rashai asked me, She's a Draconion. It's like a dragon, she stands on her hind legs like us but has clawed feet like a raptor, she's got a long spiny tail and two large wings, she's got a pair of sharp horns on her head and ruby red eyes, She's got dark purple scales and a black belly of lighter scales, She tends to wear basketball style shorts and a tank top. The buss arrived a few minutes later while we chatted, After it stopped it opened its double doors. My friends and I all piled on the bus and went to back, I ignored the cat calls I always got by the other boys on the bus, "Hey Chrys you must be wearing space pants cause your ass is out of this world!" One of the jocks on my bus called to me, I smirked at his idiotic attempt "More like softball pants because this ass is out of your league." I replied as I sat down with my friends, My reply got a laugh out of a few of the kids on the bus and a embarrassed face from the jock. "I'm really excited for Humi-con, if all goes as planned we can go right after school!" I said with glee as my friends smiled nodding they're heads in agreement, It didn't take long for the bus to pull up to the school, we got off and went out separate ways it's a little disappointing be the smart one in my group, I have all Ap classes so my friends aren't there, But I'm just excited for the end of the school day so we can get on the road. -POV change Black garbed figure- "This is Agent Six, The Black Queen is in sight, I repeat, The Black Queen is in sight." A black garbed figure said watching Chrysalis from the shadows. "Copy that, Continue as planned. The Queen must be brought to justice." Another voice said coming from the mans radio. The man slowly stalked down the hallway following chrysalis before stopping outside the classroom she had just walked into, It was just her and her teacher. The dark clothed figure removed a pistol from his cloak, a silencer on it, he pressed it against the glass as he pulled the trigger the glass cracked a bullet sized hole in it as it pierced the glass the bullet flying forward before embedding itself in the teachers throat, a fine most of blood spewing out. Chrysalis let out a scream as I kicked the door in, My counter parts breaking in through the glass windows, one or two coming in from the ceiling. "You will surrender to us Chrysalis or you will pay the consequences!" One figure called out as the noises from the scream and the shattering glass caused a large gathering of students to come rushing out of the hall way glasses toward the room we were in. -POV change Chrysalis- "Who are you people!?" I screamed as I backed into a corner at the back of the class the men in black heading toward me slowly, one carrying a pair of hand cuffs in one hand and a long knife in the other , Two of the seven men had what looked like automatic rifles and the others carried pistols and short swords, I had I be honest I thought I was dead, I looked to the door window to see my friends and several other students as well as teachers trying to get into the room but one of the men jammed the lock. "Don't struggle it will only worsen your situation." The one with the hand cuffs said, He continued to approach slowly, I started to breath heavily, my vision was getting blurry with tears, I was so afraid, these strangers wanted to take me, I started to cry in controllably, I found myself repeatedly saying "Some one...Help me...please.." I felt the man grab me, I struggled in his grasp and tried to get away, I felt the hand cuffs get stuck on my wrists I kept trying to get away, I opened my eyes to see my attacker, and there was a bright flash. -ten seconds later- The room was filled with a brilliant white light, I couldn't see anything, then it faded and I saw the greatest thing in my life... A tall figure stood before me, A silvery metal colored chest guard covered his torso, a suit of chain mail underneath extending to his wrists, where to silver colored gauntlets formed taking shape all the way up to the elbow, spikes extended about an inch off each knuckle, A Black metal helmet sat upon his head, a golden cross formed a decorative visor, The chain mail spread down his legs, two silver plate thigh guards sat buckled to his legs as protection, a pair of black leather knee high boots covered the rest, long black cloth lay extending from his belted waist showing a decorative piece on each side, the strips on the side and back we're long and ornate the front being shorter resting between his legs, A gold cross formed again on his chest plate, Most importantly, Two black wings extended from his back, his gauntleted hands grasped the man grabbing me's shoulder and wrist. "Release her Worm!" The Knight yelled as the black garbed figure looked at him "Who do you think you are!" He said, The knight didn't take kindly to that and twisted the hand on the mans wrist, gripping his shoulder tightly with the other he pulled dislocating the mans arm with an audibly wet popping noise, the man let out a scream in pain before the knight grabbed his now dislocated arm, swung him around and threw him out the window, the man tumbling a few feet before skidding to a stop as he screamed in agony, the Knight then turned to the other six men in the room, all of them petrified with fear, The Knight raised his palms they glowed bright gold before a long skeletal like Claymore extended from his hands, he held it wit a two handed grip before charging the other men, Cutting down the two men with rifles in swift slices, They're bodies lie in two parts as they fell to the ground, The other men took this as they're Que. They scrambled out the open windows lifting the man with the destroyed arm and running off to hide. All the insanity in these last few moments caused me to get light headed I started hyperventilating before I knew it I had passed out yay me.. (hey guys as you can probably guess the Oc of Chrysalis has some how appeared in this world, now I know this chapter might have been extremely confusing but just to be simple some one tried to get chrysalis and the Angel knight showed up just in time to rescue her! Yay! Will be posting next chapter soon I hope, also sorry for blocks of text, My copy paste documents keep auto formatting so it's getting annoying. I encourage reviews and will be accepting OC's please post in a humanized or Anthro format. I also place in OCxOC relation ships so if you have 2 chars that you want in a relation ship then talk t out with said persons and I will place them in story with approval, PM me character sheets, back stories age height species etc I accept custom species to a certain point. Thanks for reading!- Kegan.) 


End file.
